Sentirse vivo
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: [Participante del Reto: Mes de Haruka del Foro Iwatobi swim Club] Haruka acaba de mudarse a su nuevo departamento y ya ha establecido un par de rutinas. Sólo espera que éstas no interfieran con sus entrenamientos matutinos.


**Hello! ...Me he aparecido por aquí mucho últimamente, no me reconozco. Igual, vengo con otra participación a un Reto. Espero que el gran apoyo que me han brindado hasta ahora pueda darse también con este oneshot, que es una muestra de mi estilo, más específico. Y bueno, más notas al final.**

 **Por favor, disfruten.**

 **Son 3,082 palabras :3**

 **_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haruchan! :')_**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: El mes de Haruka, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

* * *

Cuando dio la décima vuelta sobre la cama comprendió que no iba a ser su noche. Y haciendo cuentas, tampoco había sido su semana. Se volteó en dirección al reloj digital, regalo de Rin por su nuevo departamento, y suspiró en cansancio. Eran las dos treinta. Tenía entrenamiento a las nueve.

Apoyándose en los codos y las plantas de los pies al doblar las rodillas: se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, los codos clavados en los muslos y el rostro entre sus manos. Otro suspiro irrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Y Haruka se sintió tan cansado de pronto.

Se quedó así hasta que el reloj marcó las dos cuarenta y cinco, porque lo miró cuando creyó estarse durmiendo. Resignado, se movió con torpeza hasta que su planta derecha sintió un frío sólido, y fue sucedida por una izquierda; apoyó su peso, distribuyéndolo, en sus dos piernas. El patrón que uno utiliza para caminar es demasiado extenso, pensó, así que sólo se dirigió a la cocina.

Llegó ahí a las dos cincuenta y cinco, porque aún no se acostumbraba al lugar: llevaba seis días apenas. Y él no era un fan de los cambios. Fue hasta el refrigerador y buscó. Para cuando encontró la mermelada ya eran las tres en punto. Bostezó, tomando con una mano el envase y con la otra rascando su nuca.

Escuchó la risa antes de sentir la brisa. Le hubiera gustado reprochar, pero su no-invitado ya estaba sentado sobre la barra, justo enfrente de la estufa.

Los ojos azules de Haruka se encontraron con unos rosados llenos de un brillo que no era tal.

—Yah~ Haruchan

No le respondió.

—Tan frío como siempre, Haruchan.

Haruka estaba seguro de una cosa: "frío" no era, exactamente, el término que él hubiera usado; pero de otra no: el significado que tenía ese "siempre".

Se fijó en que podía observar el jacuzzi a través de aquel camisón sin fin...

—Nagisa.

—¡Ah! ¡Hablaste!

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Eh?

— _Eso_.

El dedo índice de Haruka apuntaba a ningún punto en concreto, a palabras de Rin. Él había venido a visitarle hacia dos días, y cuando Haruka quiso presentarle a Nagisa, le tachó de loco, pese a las risas de Nagisa. Es que, era casi imposible notarlo, lo admitía; pero era imposible no escucharlo cuando sus carcajadas se escuchaban hasta Iwatobi estando ellos en Tokyo.

Sin embargo, Nagisa sí que notó que él era el señalado.

—Haruchan, es de mala educación señalar a las personas.

—Pero tú no eres una persona. –«Eres un fastidio».

—Haruchan, ¡qué cruel!

Haruka se convenció de que su mente pudo ser leída, sí.

—¿Qué pasó?

Caminó hasta la barra, dejando el envase sobre ésta. Fue a por el pan en rebanadas; sacó la tostadora; metió dos piezas; le entregó a Nagisa el cable y éste, gustoso, hundió la clavija en alguna parte de su ser, riendo en el acto. Haruka podía no tener electricidad, 'porque los dueños anteriores hicieron mal uso de ella y la reconexion inmediata iba a costarle más'; pero tenía a Nagisa, que era como una anguila escandalosa.

Una anguila que se quedó tan silenciosa de pronto.

—Nagi–

—¡Peleé con Makochan!

Estaba de más mencionar que Nagisa hizo explotar todos los transformadores del distrito.

Haruka se quedó estático, observando lo que debiera ser su tostadora. No obstante, no le dio el tiempo suficiente de asimilarlo, pues Nagisa empezó a gritar.

—Es que no entiendes, Haruchan.

—¿Qué? –«Un reverendo fastidio».

—Makochan dijo que no tenía que venir a visitarte, porque…

Y no siguió escuchando más. ¿Hace cuánto que esto se repetía, hace dos o tres días? Llevaba poco tiempo de vivir en ese departamento, poco tiempo de conocer a Nagisa y poco tiempo de haber adquirido esa tostadora. A Rin le encantaban las tostadas que hacía.

Nagisa continuó hablando sobre la inmortalidad de quién-sabe-quien junto con la posesión de objetos por medio del no-sabía-qué que hacía quién-sabe-qué-cosas. Haruka fingía prestarle atención mirándole directamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando y rodando los ojos la mayor parte del tiempo. En realidad, trataba de acordarse de la marca de la tostadora, sino ¿qué iba a hacer cuando quisiera una tostada con…? _Oh._

—Nagisa. –Le interrumpió, tan propiamente de un Nanase Haruka.

El mencionado sorbió la nariz y asintió, demostrándole que tenía su atención; era un dramático.

—¿No quieres mermelada?

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste que en vida te gustaba.

—Haruchan, –hizo uno de esos lindos pucheros que a Haruka empezaban a gustar–, tengo mucho de haber muerto.

Y a los que no temía acostumbrarse.

—¿Estás seguro? –Inquirió, fingiendo curiosidad.

—¿Eh?

—Aún puedo oler tu cuerpo chamuscado.

Nagisa soltó una carcajada.

—Es la caballa que dejaste quemar en la mañana, –le guiñó, o eso le pareció a Haruka–, por estar hablando co–

—Ya que no quieres, me voy.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse a dormir. Es que, por favor, ¿qué estaba insinuando Nagisa? ¿Qué había sido culpa suya que su caballa se quemara? …Bueno, sí, pero fue porque Rin estaba hablando sobre 'una cita' y demás estupideces.

—¡Haruchan!

—No ahora, Nagisa. –«Me debes una tostadora».

—Pero, yo…

Había usado ese tono suplicante que tanto odiaba. Haruka suspiró, entre cansado y derrotado, y se detuvo frente al marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—Lo siento, Haruchan.

—No mataré a alguien que ya está muerto.

Escuchó la risa de Nagisa y sintió tan fría la espalda tan de pronto que dio un salto. Se arrepintió de sólo traer puesta una camiseta ligera y unos bóxers tipo bermuda.

—¡Nagisa!

El regañado le pidió perdón mientras seguía sin soltarlo y sin dejar de reír. A Haruka le hubiera encantado seguir discutiendo, pero recordó que tenía entrenamiento dentro de pocas horas y una cita con Rin en la tarde… Igual, lo segundo no importaba mucho, no es como si el pelirrojo no pudiera esperar otro día más.

—Nagisa.

El abrazó se rompió y Haruka se volvió hacia Nagisa.

—Tengo que dormir, –dijo.

—Ah, sí.

—Mañana…

—¿A la misma hora?

Haruka sonrió, por primera vez en seis días su sonrisa iba a dirigida a Nagisa. El cual le devolvió el gesto.

— _Moo,_ Haruchan, –le guiñó de nuevo y Haruka tuvo un mal presentimiento–, Rinchan se pondrá celoso si me sonríes de esa manera.

Las carcajadas de Nagisa no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos al provocarle un sonrojo de esa magnitud. Haruka sentía toda la cara ardiendo y juraba tener las mejillas rojísimas.

—¡Nagisa!

* * *

Haruka despertó entre los maullidos de un gato y un frío horrendo: lo de siempre. Se sentó en la cama con demasiada pereza, se fijó en el despertador que marcaba las siete. Suspiró, derrotado. Sólo había dormido un par de horas, gracias a los llantos de Nagisa sobre su vida y el ruido acostumbrado que hacía Makoto.

Hundió la cara entre las manos, murmurando la agenda del día de hoy. Primero, darse una ducha; segundo, desayunar; tercero, darle pescado a la gata para que se fuera; cuarto, convencer a Makoto de que tenía que dejar de sacudir su cama por las mañanas... Lo último podría hacerlo ahora.

—Makoto. –Dijo, y todo quedó en su lugar y en silencio.

—Haruchan.

—Nagisa.

—Makochan quiere que te vayas.

—...

—Haruchan...

—Te soñé rubio.

—¿Eh?

Haruka bostezó, largo y tendido. Sintió la fría mirada de Nagisa atravesarle el alma. El escalofrío que Makoto le provocaba también se hizo presente.

—Ambos murieron en este lugar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? –Oyó, pero no fue Nagisa.

—Lo soñé, –otro bostezo–, ustedes vivían aquí.

—Haruchan...

Miró a Nagisa, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Perdón. –confesó y le sonrió.

De inmediato, Nagisa comenzó a llorar. Ciertamente, no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero el ruido que hacía al sollozar era bastante real. El muchacho era un espíritu, o como él mismo se presentó ante Haruka: un fantasma. Era de un blanco marfil, demasiado; sus ojos eran rosados, en contraste con su apariencia. No se le veían las piernas, por ello Haruka atribuyó que trajera puesto un largo camisón. Y según el sueño, Nagisa había muerto electrocutado.

Cuando Nanase iba a extender sus brazos para recibir el hielo que era el pequeño fantasma, algo, muchísimo más cálido, se interpuso entre ambos.

Los ojos azules de Haru chocaron contra unos verdes faltos de calor.

—Makochan.

—No, Nagisa. –Le respondió la misma voz de hace un rato.

—¿Eres Makoto?

—Haruchan...

—Vete de aquí, no necesitamos humanos. –Le atacó, provocándole otro escalofrío.

Makoto y Haruka se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas, cualquiera que cediera primero sería el perdedor. El primero no quería más humanos en su departamento; mientras que el segundo no entendía el disgusto del primero, es decir, sólo llevaba seis días ahí, por favor.

—Ah... chicos...

—Olvídalo, no iré a ninguna parte. –Contraatacó, soltando un suspiro.

—¿Ha, no? –Makoto no parecía querer ceder, y muy bien, porque Haruka tampoco cedería.

Nagisa iba a destrozar todos los transformadores del país si no paraban ya.

Por suerte, –o desgracia, el celular del único vivo en la habitación comenzó a timbrar. A Haruka no le importaba verse como el perdedor, porque podía ser Rin o su madre, esperaba que fuera su madre; se lanzó a por el aparato y atendió la llamada.

Mientras el de ojos azules se perdía en su 'atmósfera rosa con corazoncitos y con el "Rin" en la boca' (a palabras de Nagisa), Makoto soltó el aire que no pudo haber estado conteniendo, es decir, no es como si respirara.

Makoto no se había presentado ante Haruka desde un principio como lo hizo Nagisa, pues contrario a éste, él era más reacio en presencia de un humano. Por ello, la primera noche no dejó dormir al muchacho sacudiendo sus pertenencias de un lado a otro. Y no es que fuera un espíritu maligno, sino que llevaba bastante tiempo lidiando con toda clase de vivos; bastaba con aquellos que terminaron con la vida, propia y de Nagisa, la misma noche bajo la misma luna.

Cuando Haruka regresó a la posición defensiva, en la que estaba antes de saltar en dirección al teléfono, se dio cuenta de que dos pares de ojos, "bastante peculiares" le miraban fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que su cuerpo estaba envuelto entre un contraste bastante extremo: Nagisa era muy frío, a pesar de su personalidad demasiado cálida, mientras que Makoto era extrañamente cálido a diferencia de su agria actitud.

—¡Hey!

—Haruchan...

Ahí iban los sollozos de nuevo, el mencionado soltó un suspiro y sonrió. No dejaban de ser niños, después de años de muertos, después de tantos vivos asustados de su presencia, después de tantos reguladores quemados, después de ...todo.

Después de todo, ellos ya habían muerto cuando él apenas tenía diez años, y hacen doce años de eso.

Haruka utilizó ambas manos para acariciar ambas "cabelleras". «Si los tocamos, podemos robarnos la energía de los vivos por un momento para sentirnos vivos de nuevo» le había dicho Nagisa.

—Todo está bien. –Susurró, atrayéndolos hacía sí, esperando darles un poco de consuelo.

—Nanase Haruka..., –comenzó Makoto, ahora ya podía asociar esa voz suave aunque severa al espíritu que movía sus cosas, y que poseía unos bellos ojos verdes–, puedes quedarte.

Haruka quiso reír, y Nagisa lo hizo por ambos.

— _Moo_ , Makochan.

—Lo iba a hacer, de todos modos.

Los tres soltaron una risita, para que después Haruka fuera escrutado, de nuevo, por ambos espíritus. El vivo había aceptado, sin palabras, el pasado de ambos, el presente de los tres, y, ¿por qué no? También el futuro de los cuatro ...Y no es como si estuviera incluyendo a cierto pelirrojo molesto, qué va.

—Ne, ne, Haruchan.

Makoto y el mencionado miraron a Nagisa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Saldrás con Rinchan mañana?

Haruka se sonrojó con violencia: tan rojo y tan de pronto.

—¿Rinchan? ¿Quién es? –Makoto alternó entre Nagisa y los ojos azules de Haruka.

—El novio de Har–

— _¡Mhah!_ ¡Nada de eso! –Interrumpió, todavía con la cara completamente roja.

Makoto volvió a escrutarlo detenidamente, mientras que Nagisa reía.

Haruka soltó un suspiro, rogando para que el calor disminuyera en su cuerpo. Más tranquilo, lo suficiente como para volver a su expresión estoica, (que parecía no funcionar con ninguno de los dos presentes en la habitación aparte de él mismo), volvió a sonreír.

—Tengo entrenamiento más tarde..., –los dos le prestaron atención, lo que le puso _un poquito_ nervioso–, y ahora tengo hambre. –Ambos asintieron, atentos, haciéndole reír–, vamos.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, asustando a los chicos. Ambos se encontraban jugando con el foco de la sala, iluminándolo y apagándolo, así que, del susto, Nagisa terminó por quemarlo. Se quedaron estáticos, expectantes.

De las sombras, alcanzaron a distinguir dos siluetas. Nagisa iba a decir algo, mas Makoto le cubrió la boca a tiempo. Los cuatro se quedaron quietos, de nuevo.

—Rin. –Dijo, la que les pareció ser la voz de Haru; Nagisa entonces gritó, empujando a Makoto y flotando hasta la puerta. Rinchan no podía verlos, porque no creía en los espíritus como ellos.

A la luz de la luna, los ojos rosáceos de Nagisa distinguieron a Rin y Haru, uno frente al otro, como retándose. Y cuando iba a llamar al moreno, el pelirrojo se lanzó contra éste.

Por tercera vez consecutiva, los muertos se quedaron quietos, mirando cómo los vivos parecían querer comerse.

A Nagisa le entró la nostalgia, y volviéndose hacia Makoto le dijo:

—Mira, Makochan, como nosotros en vid–. Y de nuevo, fue silenciado por el contrario a tiempo.

Al mayor de los fantasmas, que era Makoto, casi le da un infarto sino es porque muerto ya estaba, pero el tic del ojo derecho ni en la otra vida se le pudo quitar. Con la cabeza, le indicó a Nagisa que mirara a los chicos, en una extraña advertencia.

Sin embargo, ni todo el alboroto que armaran haría que esos dos se despegaran. Y Nagisa lo comprendía, entendió Makoto tras que éste le dedicase una mirada cómplice.

En un _cese al fuego_ callado, los fantasmas se fueron de la sala, yéndose a la habitación del moreno. Nagisa se lanzó a la cama, importándole poco el ruido que pudiera hacer, recibió una mirada llena de reproche por parte de Makoto.

"En presencia de vivos, los muertos se manifiestan".

—Ne, ne, Makochan.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sigues creyendo que Haruchan no le _trae ganas_ a Rinchan?

—¡¿Haa?! ¡Nagisa!

— _Moo_ , Makochan.

Después de eso vino un silencio tranquilo, cómodo, que se rompió tras un gritito de Haru. «¡Rin!» o algo así, seguido de un montón de jadeos que mandaron la atmósfera de los fantasmas directo al carajo.

Nerviosos, se miraron entre sí. Y en un acuerdo mudo, atravesaron la pared para 'espantar a los chicos, y de paso, sus ganas'; cerraron los ojos, obviamente.

Nagisa se acercó a ambos, puesto que era el frío y quiso encender y apagar las luces, pero recordó que el foco estaba quemado.

Makoto cerró de un azote la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que eso pudo pasar como algo normal, pues los muchachos no la habían cerrado.

En resumen, los vivos seguían 'viviendo' y los muertos querían huir.

Pero vino la gran idea de Nagisa.

—HARUCHAN. –Gritar, cómo no.

Como si de _¡puf!_ se tratara, el calor disminuyó en el cuerpo del de ojos azules, haciendo que Rin le mirara interrogante, pues se quedó quieto y callado de pronto.

—¿Haru? –Llamó, con extrañeza.

—Rin... –Le respondió, casi con miedo.

Nagisa estaba riéndose, pero Makoto le tapaba la boca. Haruka estaba sin camiseta, con el pantalón desabrochado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Por su parte, Rin estaba muy, pero que muy confundido; él tenía la camiseta puesta y el pantalón a medio desabrochar.

Hubo un instante en que todo se quedó sumido en una profunda calma.

Siendo ésta interrumpida por los maullidos de un gato. A lo que todos reaccionaron.  
Haru empujó a Rin lo suficiente para ponerse de pie, arreglarse la ropa y correr a alimentar a su gata, mientras el pelirrojo le imitó en la mitad de las acciones, yéndose a la cocina a buscar comida. Los espíritus fueron donde el moreno.

—Haruchan. –Llamó Nagisa, apareciéndose en el balcón, seguido de Makoto. La gata se erizó y Haruka dio un respingo desde su posición: de cuclillas frente a su niña; mas suspiró y acarició al animal para calmarle.

—...Lo siento. –Les dijo, desviando la mirada hasta el cielo, concentrándose en la luna.

—No..., nosotros lo sentimos, Haru. –Confesó Makoto–. No debimos interrumpirlos, pero es que... –Se removió en su sitio, incómodo. Fue hasta la gata y la acarició.

—Lo sé, sé que estuvo mal lo que Rin y yo estábamos haciendo, pero no pude evitarlo. –Se sonrojó, haciendo sonreír a los espiritus–. Bueno..., en realidad, no quise evitarlo, pero... –y suspiró, demasiado nervioso.

—Descuida, Haruchan, lo entendemos. –Haruka se volvió hacia ambos, sorprendido, alternando miradas entre uno y otro–. Son cosas de vivos, después de todo. –Le dijo, como en un suspiro.

—Sí, Haru. –Agregó Makoto, ganándose la mirada azul en sí–. Eres libre de hacerlo, pero eso fue incómodo. –Admitió, sacándoles una risa a los tres.

—Procuraré avisarles. –Prometió, viendo a los espíritus asentir.

— _Oi_ , Haru. –Interrumpió el pelirrojo, asomándose por la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón–. ¿Sólo hay pescado en esta casa? –Preguntó con desdén.

Nanase soltó una risita, se puso de pie y corrió a envolver a Rin en un abrazo, a lo cual éste correspondió confundido.

—¿Haru? –Llamó, preocupado.

—Cállate, Matsuoka. –Pidió Haruka, moviendo sus manos hasta los hombros de su pareja y plantándole un beso, que fue correspondido al instante.

Mientras los vivos se besaban, los espíritus se miraron y, en otro de sus pactos mudos, se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron.

"Makoto y Nagisa habían sido dos muchachos enamorados, vivían bajo el mismo techo, felices y enamorados; hasta que una noche a unos ladrones se les ocurrió entrar al departamento. Makoto era castaño y de ojos verdes, alto y fornido, le dispararon el pecho cuando iba saliendo del baño con una toalla al cuello. Nagisa era rubio, de ojos de un rojo tan claro que parecía rosa, era bajito –a comparación de Makoto–, él estaba en la bañera cuando escuchó el disparo y, alertado por el sonido, resbaló en ésta.

Makoto tardó años en perdonarse a sí mismo por la muerte de Nagisa, a pesar de las palabras del contrario que le exigían aceptar que no había sido su culpa.

...Nagisa murió electrocutado en la bañera, tras haberle sido lanzada la secadora que Makoto había estado usando antes de salir del baño."

* * *

 **Ñah, ñah, he metido varias cosillas. Siento que si las explico perderán un poco de sentido, pero igual lo haré por si alguien gusta de leerlas :3**

 **-Esto se me ocurrió de manera tan espontánea que no sabría explicar cómo ni por qué.**

 **-Nagisa se presenta ante Haru "a las tres de la mañana" porque existe la creencia que los muertos, espíritus, fantasmas, se presentan a partir de esta hora. Hay varias versiones, a decir verdad: unas dicen que a la medianoche, otras que a las tres treinta; pero tomé ésta.**

 **-También la creencia que los muertos son fríos.**

 **-Creo que una de las más importantes, donde Haru ve un jacuzzi a través de Nagisa. Esta se refiere a que los espíritus son como una especie de puerta o de limbo entre el "mundo humano" y el "espiritual", entonces, se da por hecho que son "inestables". Y como Nagisa había peleado con Makoto y había estado en constante contacto con un vivo, pues estaba todavía más inestable. Y agregué una locura mía XD con lo del jacuzzi, pues HaruxAgua es canon y porque la inestabilidad de Nagisa reflejó los deseos de Haruka. (Hay que hacer colecta para comprarle su jacuzzi al niño XD)**

 **-Quiero creer que lo del camisón y el cuerpo chamuscado se sobreentiende con la lectura.**

 **-Makoto es cálido, y lo coloqué como simple diferencia entre él y Nagisa.**

 **-Se me olvidaban los transformadores, igual pueden googlearlo si quieren, XD Son los que, de alguna forma, "almacenan la energía eléctrica y la distribuyen por el cableado" para que así las casas o fábricas la utilicen; cuando las conexiones están mal puestas o, por uso indebido o excesivo el plástico aislante de los cables se quema, pues se genera fricción, o bien, calor, y por alguna de estas causas una parte o todo el aparato termina dañado, se "quema". Tomé Electricidad hace un año, pero ya no me acuerdo de nada XD así que disculpen si mi interpretación de mala estudiante está mal xD**

 **-El aparente Out of Character de Haruka... En mi defensa, lo escribí así porque está enamorado, por eso los sonrojos o las sonrisas, o sus pensamientos.**

 **-El resto de frases, también quiero creer que se entienden sobre la marcha.**

 **-Y el punto, según yo, más importante: La niña de Haruchan... la gatita, pues. Si leyeron "De gatos y otras cosas" habrán conocido al gato de los mil nombres XD Y pues, les digo, que esta gatita que aparece aquí, es su mamá :3 Así que pueden tomar este oneshot como una "precuela" xD**

 **Y, bueno, creo que es todo :D**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, y agradecería enormemente si dejasen un review, para saber si les gustó, o qué no les gustó, cuánto debo mejorar, qué les gustaría que escribiera, o si dejo de escribir porque de plano no tengo futuro en esto :3 Siéntanse libres de escribir lo que quieran.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, y gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


End file.
